Portable computers provide high performance data processing in a compact package that is easy to transport. Most portable computers include an integral screen and speakers. With appropriate software, portable computers produce various forms of audio and video output traditionally associated with other electronic equipment, e.g., video players, televisions, video games, and audio players.
Unfortunately, screens and speakers of a typical portable computer pale in comparison to dedicated audio/video equipment available on the market. The speakers and screens of the portable computers are typically lower quality than stand alone audio/video components, e.g., plasma screens, televisions, flat screens, monitors, audio/video (a/v) receivers and amplifiers, and other speaker systems. Many devices have been developed to connect portable computers to higher quality audio/video equipment. However, due to the wide variety of data formats and interfaces that are available, such devices typically are limited to a particular type of audio/video equipment and computer. Further, most audio/video equipment is typically designed for use with media other than a portable computer. Thus, connecting the computer to the audio/video equipment is often cumbersome and awkward. Once connected, it is often difficult to use the computer with the same degree of freedom associated with operation of conventional audio/video equipment.
Therefore, there is a need for improvements in interfacing between computers and audio/video equipment.